


Love Story

by superLemonPie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little crack, Castles, Dancing, Discourse, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, I was inspired, Lance & Keith Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Voltron Fandom, anti-antis, inspired by the song Love Story by Taylor Swift, ok?, this oneshot was made for antis (?), voltron discourse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superLemonPie/pseuds/superLemonPie
Summary: Keith y Shiro se conocen en un baile, ambos se enamoran, pero al parecer alguien intentará detener sus sentimientos.





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra del Klance, de hecho, es mi OTP, moriría por un poco de Klance. Mi problema no es con Keith y Lance, es con las Antis. Detesto lo que le hacen al fandom y lo que le hacen al Klance. ¿Por qué tienen que llegar tan lejos sólo por una pareja de un show para niños pequeños?, la fantasía es fantasía y la realidad es realidad, aprendan a diferenciar.
> 
> No tienen que atacar a nadie. Si algo no les gusta sólo ignórenlo. Aprendan a guardar comentarios tóxicos, que por cierto no son necesarios. No amenacen a la gente, porque ellos no han hecho nada malo. Y disfruten, disfruten el show, disfruten todas las parejas, disfruten a los actores. Diviértanse. DIVIERTANSE

La primera vez que vieron Keith era joven, Shiro quizás no tanto.

La fiesta era grande, todos habían sido invitados. El verano inundaba el aire y la brisa era cálida en el rostro de Keith. La música sonaba, las luces brillaban y todos bailaban. Keith esperaba a que alguien se hiciese el valiente y lo sacase a bailar; con la espalda contra la baranda del balcón y una copa en una mano miraba la pista, esperando.

Entonces lo vio. Sus miradas se cruzaron. En ese momento ambos supieron que eran el uno para el otro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Keith cuando el desconocido le extendió una mano. Bailaron toda la noche. No necesitaban saber sus nombres en ese momento, la compañía del otro sobraba.

La música sonaba con delicadeza y al son de sus pasos. Sus miradas fijas en los ojos de su pareja, las sonrisas estáticas. Tras cinco piezas se tomaron de la mano y volvieron al balcón, la brisa agitando sus cabellos y su cercanía calentando sus almas.

–Entonces… –Keith comenzó, mirando de reojo y con una ceja alzada–, ¿no vas a decirme tu nombre?

Shiro se giró completamente, para verlo de frente; Keith hizo lo mismo.

–Takashi Shirogane –Con una mano en el abdomen y la otra a su costado, hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego tomó la mano de Keith entre la suya y lo miró a los ojos–, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

La sonrisa en la boca de Keith se hizo notable a pesar de que intentó reprimirla, para mantener la cortesía.

–Keith –Shiro se inclinó para darle un beso en la mano–, Keith Kogane.

 

Continuaron hablando, conociéndose. Se contaron las anécdotas más divertidas que tenían, hablaron de sus familias. Ambos sabían lo que hacían, pero no querían pensar en eso. Ambos sabían que habría problemas, pero prefirieron continuar juntos. Su amor era más fuerte que los pensamientos de los demás sobre ellos.

 

♡  ❤  ♡

 

Entonces _las Antis_ los vieron, sentados en las escaleras, riendo juntos, con las manos entrelazadas; mirándose de una manera en la que no se debían mirar. Con la ira en la garganta _las Antis_ se acercaron a ellos, los miraron desde lo alto y arrebataron a Keith de los brazos de Shiro.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte a él, Shirogane? –Acusaron con gritos–, él es menor, ¿sabías? Lo que haces es ilegal y repugnante.

Alejaron a Keith y echaron a Shiro de la fiesta. Encerraron a Keith en su habitación y le dieron una charla. Pero Keith no quería. Él sólo quería estar con Shiro, sabía que debía estar con Shiro. Se amaban. Se necesitaban.

– ¡Deja de pensar en él, Keith! – _Las Antis_ regañaban– Tú te vas a casar con Lance, ¿entiendes? Lance es el indicado para ti, no Shiro. ¡Takashi te va a hacer daño, porque es mayor, él no tiene buenas intenciones! Haremos que Lance y tu sean felices juntos.

Keith no escuchaba lo que le decían. Tapaba sus oídos y apretaba sus ojos para evitar las lágrimas. Mordía el interior de su mejilla para intentar evadir el dolor en su pecho.

Ellas, _las Antis_ , no conocían a Shiro. Él nunca le haría daño, él nunca haría algo sin el consentimiento de Keith. ¿Qué importaba que fuese mayor?, Shiro esperaría para cualquier cosa. Su amor era real.

 

♡  ❤  ♡

 

Durante toda la siguiente semana Shiro no apareció, y _las Antis_ organizaron una reunión con Lance.

Estaban todos sentados alrededor de la gran mesa, la comida estaba servida y los sirvientes rellenaban las copas, los candelabros iluminaban las altas paredes y el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas, pintando el cielo de rosados y anaranjados.

Sentaron a Keith al lado de Lance. Evitaron mirarse, evitaron hablarse mientras cenaban. La mirada de Lance estaba igual de vacía que la de Keith; los ojos opacos y la boca en una línea recta; los pensamientos distantes y las acciones reluctantes. Ambos reían forzado ante las bromas de los invitados, quienes sonreían al verlos juntos. En la habitación se escuchaban murmullos: "Míralos, que lindos se ven", "son tan felices juntos", "se aman tanto".

Pero se equivocaban.

Mientras el baile se realizaba en el salón, Keith logró escapar. Caminó por los pasillos, buscando las escaleras en las que había estado sentado con Shiro. Cuando las encontró se sorprendió al ver a Lance sentado en ellas, al parecer él también había huido del baile.

Se acercó a él al escuchar débiles sollozos. Se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra y alzó la mirada al cielo estrellado.

Lance, al verlo, comenzó a secar sus lágrimas y a calmar su llanto.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó con un hipo.

–Creo que lo mismo que tú –Keith respondió, sin mirarlo.

Lance soltó una risa débil.

– ¿Viniste a llorar en las escaleras?

–Vine a huir de todo eso –Keith señaló en dirección al baile.

Se sentaron juntos, sin decir mucho. Miraron el firmamento en silencio. Se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos, en compañía del otro.

–Keith…

Lance dijo, rompiendo el silencio. Su respiración ya estaba calmada, las lágrimas ya no caían y su voz sonaba seria. Keith lo miró.

–Keith –Lance repitió–, no quiero casarme contigo.

Keith soltó una risita y Lance continuó.

–Ya hay alguien que me gusta…, pero _las Antis_ no quieren que esté con él, ni siquiera lo toman en cuenta… bueno, muy pocas lo toman en cuenta –Se acomodó un poco en su lugar–. Y ya me enteré sobre lo tuyo con Shiro –Eso último captó la atención de Keith, quien lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos–, hay gente que te apoya, Keith. Yo te apoyo. A veces creo que tienes más apoyo del que yo tengo con Hunk… –Lace bajó la mirada–. Pero algo me dice –Afirmó con esperanza en su voz–, algo me dice que todo va a salir bien para ambos.

 

♡  ❤  ♡

 

Semanas después Shiro fue en secreto a visitar a Keith. Caminaron al bosque, con las manos entrelazadas y los pasos al unísono. Las estrellas fueron sus cómplices. Pasearon con los corazones palpitando juntos. Se besaron junto al río y rieron en silencio. Si _las Antis_ los encontraban ambos estarían muertos.

Se recostaron en el pasto, mirando hacia las estrellas.

–Quizás… –Dijo Keith–, quizás sólo debemos huir juntos.

–Keith, no podemos. Posiblemente nos matarían.

– ¡Que nos separen ya es como si nos mataran, Shiro!

Shiro abrazó a Keith, calmó sus lágrimas, sanó sus inseguridades.

–Algo bueno va a pasar. Esto va a acabar bien, te lo prometo, Keith –Dijo mientras besaba su cabello–. Sólo tienes que esperar un poco más.

 

♡  ❤  ♡

 

Keith hizo como Takashi le había dicho. Esperó. Encerrado e infeliz en el castillo. Esperando a que Shiro fuese por él y escaparan juntos.

_Las Antis_ continuaron acosándolo, juntándolo con Lance, pero eso sólo reforzó su amistad juntos. Lance estaba lleno de inseguridades, y Keith sólo tenía que escucharlo. Se confortaron miles de veces y lloraron juntos otras cien.

–Shiro va a venir a buscarme algún día –Comentó Keith–. Cuando venga todo estará solucionado, me lo prometió. Tú podrás estar con Hunk, y yo con Shiro. Todo saldrá bien para ambos.

 

♡  ❤  ♡

 

Los días de espera se transformaron en semanas y las semanas en meses. A Keith se le agotaba la paciencia y su fe en que Shiro fuese a buscarlo estaba decayendo. Sus ganas de todo se habían acabado y ahora ya era una marioneta de _las Antis_.

–Te dijimos que él nunca vendría, Keith –Le decían–. Él no te ama, sólo te quiere utilizar.

Las palabras de _las Antis_ estaban comenzando a llegarle, estaba empezando a creerse todo lo que decían.

–Te dijimos que te haría daño. Nosotras te protegimos.

 

♡  ❤  ♡

 

Sus lágrimas caían y Keith ya no lo soportaba más. Su corazón estaba partido en dos.

Empacó nada más que lo necesario. No podía quedarse más tiempo ahí. Prefería huir solo que tener que vivir una vida de mentiras y engaños.

Caminó encubierto hasta las afueras de la ciudad, donde vio un rostro conocido. Sus ojos se abrieron y las lágrimas volvieron a caer. Corrió y se lanzó a los brazos de Takashi, llorando sin control. Shiro lo abrazó fuerte contra su pecho y soltó una risa suave, pequeñas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

– ¡Shiro! –Keith lloraba– Te he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo, ¿por qué todavía no has ido? –Shiro limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro–. Quieren que me case con Lance.

–Keith –Shiro decía con suavidad–, Keith está bien, está…

–No quiero casarme con Lance, Lance no quiere casarse conmigo –Keith lo interrumpió–. ¡He estado tan solo, te extraño tanto!

–Keith, está bien. Mírame, mírame –Los ojos cristalinos de Keith miraron a Shiro–. Está bien, ¿sí? He hablado con los productores, dicen que no eres menor, todo está bien.

La mirada desconcertada de Keith siguió a Shiro mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

–Keith –Shiro enseñó un anillo–, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Keith saltó nuevamente a los brazos de Shiro. Igual que la primera vez no necesitaron decirse una sola palabra para saber que la respuesta era un "sí".

 

♡  ❤  ♡

 

Desde el principio supieron que eran el uno para el otro, no necesitaron decirse nada, ni siquiera sus nombres, para enamorarse y decidir que querían estar juntos para el resto de su vida.

 

♡  ❤  ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado <3 De pronto me inspiré para dejarles algo lindo a las antis de este fandom~


End file.
